Buena Suerte
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tenía que estar viva. No sabía por qué estaba tan convencido de eso, simplemente así lo sentía. E iba a encontrarla, no importa cuánto le costara. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Buena Suerte.

Cuando la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku llegó a su oficina anunciándole que tenía una nueva misión para él, el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro jamás podría haber imaginado que se trataría de algo con lo que estaba muy involucrado sentimentalmente. Su amiga humana Kurosaki Karin.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció?- negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Aquí están los archivos con los detalles de la nueva misión, capitán.- Matsumoto colocó la carpeta con pocas hojas delante de él. Su mirada era completamente profesional, una mirada que ella solo ponía cuando estaba verdaderamente preocupada. –Solo sabemos que ella desapareció de camino a casa desde la escuela. Su hermana se quedó atrás para charlar con unas amigas, fue la última persona que la vio y nadie más la ha visto desde hace cinco días.-

-¡¿Cinco días?!- gruñó golpeando la mesa con su puño. -¡Han pasado cinco malditos días desde que desapareció! ¡¿Y recién me lo notifican?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- tomó la carpeta y se levantó de su escritorio. –Vamos, Matsumoto, vamos al mundo humano a aclarar esto ahora mismo. Sigue hablándome de los detalles en el camino.-

-Aparentemente los primeros dos días Ichigo e Isshin la buscaron por toda la ciudad, luego intentaron con la policía y al ver que no tenían resultados pidieron ayuda al capitán comandante Kyoraku. Estuvieron discutiendo toda la noche y esta mañana Nanao-chan me contacto para avisarte que te habían encargado esta misión.- le informó mientras lo seguía diligentemente.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no vinieron conmigo primero?!- exclamó enojado más allá de la creencia. –Ella es mi mejor amiga. Incluso sí le encargaran a otro la misión deberían habérmelo dicho.- apretó los puños. –Más detalles, Matsumoto. Dime todo lo que sepas.-

-Sí, capitán. Al principio su familia pensó que podría haber sido un hollow el que la atacó y que estaría herida en algún lado, luego creyeron que pudo haber sido algún humano el que la secuestro. Pero tras días de búsqueda y el hecho de que no pueden sentir su reiatsu… creen que lo más probable es que ella haya… muerto, y esté aquí en la Sociedad de Almas.- ante eso, él se frenó a medio camino hacia el senkaimon.

¿Muerta? ¿Karin muerta? No… eso no podía ser. Ella no podía morir, tenía muchos sueños que cumplir como humana, tenía toda una vida por delante.

-Así que la misión que me asignaron es para buscarla aquí, no allá.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

-Sí, capitán.- murmuró tristemente su teniente.

Apretó los ojos aún más, sin poder soportar la idea de que ella haya sido asesinada, lo que parecía ser más probable según la lógica… Pero… aun así… simplemente no podía creerlo.

Tomando aire, uso toda su concentración para acceder a todos los lazos espirituales en la Sociedad de Almas. Había millones, miles de millones, tantos que incluso para alguien de nivel capitán este método era inútil al intentar localizar a alguien. Pero había una posibilidad por más pequeña que fuera, cuando se tenía un vínculo profundo con la persona que intentabas localizar.

Extendió su reiatsu en holeadas de frialdad que provocó que las nubes comenzaran a llenar el cielo de toda la Sociedad de Almas, la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente por todas partes y el frío remplazó la temperatura natural antes cálida de aquel día.

Con su reiatsu tocó a todas las almas con aunque sea una pizca de reiatsu en la Sociedad de Almas, intentando alcanzar a Karin. El esfuerzo de extender tanto su reiatsu le estaba cobrando factura, pero no se detuvo mientras intentaba llegar a los extremos de la enorme extensión que era el mundo espiritual. Sintió miles y miles de almas diferentes, el número de personas y lo abrumador de sentir tantos diferentes reiatsus hicieron doler su cabeza que, de no ser él un genio, ya habría colapsado por tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y todo su cuerpo tembló. Escuchó el grito angustiado de su teniente pero no le hizo caso. Siguió extendiendo su reiatsu hasta que sintió que ya había llegado a los límites de la Sociedad de Almas, entonces cayó de rodillas jadeando pesadamente. La nieve dejó de caer y el cielo se despejó dejando al sol iluminar el mundo lentamente alejando el frío para traer de vuelta el agradable calor anterior.

Sintió muchos reiatsus familiares, la mayoría concentrados en el Seireitei, pero por más que buscó hasta en los rincones más alejados, no logró encontrar el reiatsu de Karin, y sabía que sí ella estuviera aquí lo habría hecho, porque no había forma de que la haya pasado por alto. No a ella.

-No está aquí, Matsumoto.- afirmó limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. –Karin no está en la Sociedad de Almas.- se sentó lentamente, ignorando el pulsante dolor de cabeza.

-Oh, capitán…- Rangiku lo miró con ojos aguados. –Sé que amas mucho a Karin-chan, pero no tenías que arriesgar tu vida así. Eso fue peligroso y no solo para ti, la tormenta pudo haber sido peor.- se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Y no estaba empleando la energía suficiente como para drenarme hasta la muerte…-

-Solo hasta el coma o el agotamiento extremo.- lo miró con un puchero. –Pudimos haberla buscado bien sin necesidad de que haya hecho eso, capitán.-

-Pero habrían tardado más, y no puedo permitirme perder más tiempo.- frunció el ceño. –Sí ella no está aquí entonces tiene que estar en el mundo humano.-

-Capitán… ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que…?- ella se cayó a sí misma, no queriendo decir algo tan horrible.

-¿Qué, Matsumoto?- le dedicó la más mortal de sus miradas, retándola a decir lo que él sabía que iba a decir.

-La posibilidad de que… Karin-chan…- sus ojos celestes se cristalizaron. -¿Tal vez fue devorada por un hollow?-

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- gritó fuera de sí, encontrando un poco de energía al sentir la ira recorrerlo.

-¡Pero, capitán!- siguió hablando pese a que se estremeció por su grito. –Esa es la explicación más lógica, lo más probable… Si no podemos sentir su reiatsu en el mundo humano, ni en la Sociedad de Almas, entonces… entonces…- se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada por siquiera pensarlo. –Odio decir esto, señor, pero lo más probable es que un hollow haya logrado atraparla.- susurro con tristeza, muy consciente del daño que le provocaba a su superior escucharla. -Incluso sí ese día no se registró actividad hollow a esa hora, pudo haber sido uno con una habilidad especial para burlarnos... no sería la primera vez. Yo... lo siento mucho, capitán.-

Hitsugaya, por primera vez en su vida, hizo oídos sordos a la lógica, no queriendo creer que su mejor amiga se había ido para siempre entre las fauces de una de esas repugnantes bestias. Ella era más fuerte que eso. Ella… ella no lo abandonaría de esa forma.

Prefería pasar toda la vida buscándola, antes de aceptar que se había ido para siempre.

-Matsumoto…- dijo suavemente, a lo que su subordinado lo miró nerviosamente. –Voy a ir al mundo humano a buscarla, ustedes búsquenla aquí si quieren.- se paró tambaleante pese a seguir agotado por el esfuerzo anterior.

-Capitán…- suspiró tristemente. –Está bien, señor. Pero sí va a ser eso entonces voy con usted.- se puso en pie también.

-No.- la frenó de inmediato. –Necesito que te quedes aquí y ayudes a su familia a buscarla, en caso de que yo me haya perdido algo.- lo cual era poco probable pero no podía descartar la posibilidad. –Y también quiero que vayas al doceavo escuadrón y pidas que me envíen un informe de la actividad hollow en la zona el último mes.-

-De acuerdo, capitán, sí así lo quiere. Hay un informe de la actividad hollow en los archivos que le di, pero son solo de las últimas dos semanas. Me encargaré de que envíen a su celular el informe del mes lo más pronto posible.- asintió solemnemente. –Y… buena suerte, capitán.- le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.

Él asintió y ambos tomaron caminos separados en lo que ella acataba su orden mientras el capitán reanudaba su camino hacia el Senkaimon, esta vez con un shunpo mucho más débil puesto que seguía muy cansado.

Cuando llegó al mundo humano, de inmediato cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir el reiatsu de Karin, suspirando resignado al no sentirla por ningún lado aunque se lo había estado esperando. No iba a ser tan fácil. Pero ella tenía que estar aquí. Tenía que estar viva. No sabía por qué estaba tan convencido de eso, simplemente así lo sentía.

E iba a encontrarla, no importa cuánto le costara.

Fin.

Bueno, realmente no :v

Sé q ultimamente se me han estado quejando de q dejo mis historias muy inconclusas, así q espero q no me maten luego de haber dejado el fic ahi xP Pero este va a ser un Two-shot o Three-shot! Solo q luego, no ahora :P

Este es el onceavo fic del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en mi fic Amenaza Potencial

Genero de este fic: Misterio.

El misterio de cuando lo continuare... Okno XD

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

En un rato subo otro fic para q se les quite el enojo n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
